Skittles
by pinkiepoo04
Summary: Edward is gay and this is how he tells his best friend.


EPOV

Do you have that one person that you trust with all of your secrets? I  
do, but I had one secret that, for some reason, I couldn't bring  
myself to tell her. Her name is Bella Swan. We've been friends for six  
years now. She moved here in the fifth grade and we just clicked.  
We've been inseparable ever since. You ask what my secret is...well  
I'm kinda gay. Ok maybe kinda isn't the word I should use, but you get  
the picture.

So my dilemma...well I met someone two weeks ago and I want to  
introduce him to her. The problem is that she doesn't know I'm gay.  
That is why I'm going prom dress shopping with my best friend trying  
to figure out the right way to tell her.

"How does this dress look?" She twirled around is a black sequined  
spaghetti strap dress that clinged to her body with a slit up the  
side. I shook my head so she went back in. We did this with a few more  
dresses. I was in my own world trying to figure out how to tell her.

"What about this one?" I looked up and my jaw dropped.

She giggled. She was wearing a royal blue ball gown dress that was  
strapless. The bust part of the dress was a rusched top with sequins  
blended in. The middle looked like a wrap, and around the waist area  
more sequins The skirt was made of tull that puffed out a little but  
not too much.

"Is this the one?" She was looking in the mirrors now. I nodded eagerly.

"How do you know?" She was still looking at herself in the mirror  
warily.

"Because you look really good in blue," I answered.

"But are you sure? I want this to be perfect, you know for my date and  
all." She had that look in her eye that she always had when she looked  
at me.

"So you have a date and this is the first I heard about it?" I was  
teasing her and she blushed.

"Well not yet but I'm hoping he will ask me soon" She turned back  
around. " So you're sure this is the one?"

"Honey I'm gay so I should know what looks good on you."

My eyes widened when I realized what I just said. She kinda just froze  
in place.

"Bella I'm..." She quickly went in the dressing room. I felt so bad.  
That was not how I wanted to tell her. When she came out, she had the  
dress in her hand and her head down. She walked by me quickly and put  
the dress away. I was confused as to why she put the dress away. I ran  
after her and caught up with her.

"Bella, wait," I said as I grabbed her arm. When I turned her around I  
noticed she had been crying.

"Sweetie, what's the matter?" She just shook her head at me.

"I'm not feeling so good so I'm just going to go home."

She practically ran away from me. Great she hates me. I just let her  
go and headed home myself.

Later that night I tried calling her but she never answered my calls.  
The next day at school, she avoided me at every chance she could get.  
I didn't understand what was going on. I was determined to find out  
what the problem was. School dragged by really slow. After school was  
over I received a text from Jasper.

** Hey baby! Hope you had a good today!**

Can't wait to see you tomorrow!

XOXOXO

Jaz  
  
Of course I smiled because just mentioning him gets me smiling. I  
wasn't paying attention till I heard a particular truck leave the  
parking lot. So I got in my Volvo and headed to her house. She's going  
to talk to me and I'm not leaving till I get answers. I pulled behind  
her truck and went to her door. I knocked but I got no answer. So I  
continued knocking till she answered. She knew I would too. Finally  
after forever of me knocking and my knuckles red and hurting, she  
answered.

"What do you want Edward?" She was looking everywhere else but at me.

"What's wrong, Bella? I mean granted I didn't mean for you to find out  
that way but I didn't think this would make you distance yourself from  
me. I know I should've told you sooner but I was scared that I'd lose  
you and you mean too much to me for me to let that happen. So please  
tell me your ok with this? Not that I can help it if you're not but  
still." I just stood there and she wasn't saying anything.

"Bella please talk to me. You can tell me anything, you know that."

"I feel stupid."

I was really confused now. _Why would she feel confused?_

"Why are you confused?" My eyebrows were knitted together. By now we  
were sitting on the couch. She got up and started pacing.

"Because I love you!" I still didn't understand.

"Well I love you too and you know that."

"No you don't get it Edward, I was falling for you and I thought that  
maybe you felt the same way but of course not. I should've known this  
with all the signs in my face. You've never dated any girls and you  
know more about fashion then I do but no, I avoided all the signs and  
I fell in love with you"

Ohhhhh, now I get it. _Duh!_ That would explain the way she would look  
at me and how she always ask for my opinion.

"Bella, I'm so sorry..."

She cut me off with her hand. What she did next shocked the hell out  
of me. She kissed me. Let me tell you it felt wrong in so many ways.  
She pulled away.

"Anything?" I just shook my head.

"Yeah me either." She sat back.

"So you're gay huh?"

I just nodded. "Yup and I met someone."

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow and eager eyes. "Well..."

So I went in to telling her all about Jasper and where I met him. She  
was kind of hurt that I didn't tell her sooner but she was over that  
when I told her that I wanted her to meet him tomorrow. We made dinner  
and watched movies afterwards. We promised each other that no more  
secrets were allowed. After the last movie was over I headed home.  
Before I fell asleep I text the two important people in my life  
goodnight and fell asleep.

_Maybe things will be good after all!_


End file.
